Majeedah Batutah
Majeedah Batutah (マージダ・バットゥータ Mājida Battūta) is a sage and alchemist of legendary renown. She and her followers conduct independent alchemical research on her floating workshop, a fleet of ships under her command which forever wander the seas. Chronology Late 1400s or early 1500s According to Dalton Strauss in 2003, he and his alchemy pupils first heard of the wine of immortality from the sage Batutah. Although he initially assumes she is making fun of them, he dedicates himself to achieving immortality once he and his pupils affirm that immortals do exist. As this sage Batutah is likely Majeedah Batutah, it follows that she is one of the oldest known immortals to date. 1600s-1700s By the late 17th century, Majeedah and her floating workshop have reached near mythical status in the eyes of European alchemists, as she is seldom seen in public and her workshop is constantly on the move. Prior to 1705, an old alchemist-explorer acquaintance of hers leaves Nile in her care, and her fleet rescues the samurai Denkurō Tōgō and Zank Rowan from unknown circumstances. As members of her floating workshop, they become fully qualified sailors and study alchemy under her tutelage. Either in or by the summer of 1705, Majeedah discovers a certain white powder while at the waterside, and also comes into the possession of a golden hair ornament. Identifying the powder as a hallucinogenic drug and the gold as counterfeit, she ascertains that both likely originated from the Italian port city Lotto Valentino and works with a merchant friend to prevent them from spreading beyond the city's boundaries. With the reputations of all alchemists on the line should either be released into the world, Majeedah instructs Denkurō and Zank to investigate the city and inform Dalton of the workshop's desire to work with him in preventing such a disaster. Nile remains on the floating workshop, as his fury over the drugs and counterfeits is so great as to be a potential risk to the mission. A delegation from House Dormentaire establishes itself in Lotto Valentino five years later, culminating in the Dormentaires seizing control of the city by 1711. The city's alchemists are forced into hiding, and Dalton procures the ship Advena Avis at a debt from the Mars Family as a means for the alchemists to flee Italy entirely. Meanwhile, Majeedah sends Denkurō, Zank, and Nile to Lotto Valentino to aid in their escape; furthermore, she ensures that other workshop members will be available to supply the Advena Avis at the various port stops it makes while traversing the Mediterranean. Escort ships are also prepared in the event of dangerous developments. Trivia * Her name implies that she is of Arabic descent, as Majeedah is an Arabic name meaning 'glorious'. * While Denkurō and Zank appear to greatly respect Majeedah, whom they refer to as 'master' and call "worthy of their very lives," Nile acknowledges that he is in her debt but believes they are exaggerating her character. * Majeedah has only ever been mentioned second-hand, and has yet to make an appearance in the series as of the twenty-second volume. Category:Alchemists Category:Immortals Category:1700s Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters